Severus Snape: Good or Evil?
by floyderized
Summary: This is a short story,editorial of why I honestly believe Snape is truly good and why I believe he killed Dumbledore in the 6th book! plz review!


Severus Snape: Good or Evil?

The sixth installment of the Harry Potter series has left us wondering where Snape really stands. Is he loyal to the Dark Lord, Voldemort, or is he a double spy working for the Order? I believe through some careful examining that he is, in fact, still on the Order's side. I have found some very convincing evidence proving so. Many readers who have read the last few chapters of H-BP immediately jump to the conclusion that Snape is evil without considering some vital implications. So, therefore, I will shed some light to this matter, and hopefully we will find an answer. I suggest re-reading the chapters "The Cave" and "The Lightening-Struck Tower" after reading this editorial; it may help you understand more fully what I am trying to say. We will start with some very obvious examples and work our way through the last chapters of H-BP in which I will explain why I think Snape killed Dumbledore!

1) First off, we shall remember that Snape, throughout all his years at Hogwarts, has never even attempted to harm Harry Potter. He claims this is because Dumbledore is ever-watching. But why did Snape save Harry from Quirrel during the first Quidditch match in Harry's first year? He could have let Harry die and no one would have suspected him. But even so, there were, I believe, many times Snape could have killed Harry, but he didn't. Snape claims he didn't know the Dark Lord still existed, so perhaps he thought there was no need to kill Harry anymore. However, I believe he never wanted to kill or hurt Harry. (Snape may not like Harry because of James, but he never tries to kill Harry because of it). This is repeatedly pointed out in the books when Snape restrains himself from raging against Harry.

2) Dumbledore trusts Snape. Yes, Dumbledore can make mistakes but I believe he has a very specific reason why he trusts Snape. Harry never once considers the possibility that Snape is actually good; this is Harry's undoing. Harry has so much built-up anger for Snape that he never attempts to understand that Snape may actually be helping the Order: his anger blinds him from seeing the truth. J. K. Rowling continually reveals Harry's unwarranted hatred for Snape; there is a reason for this, for she doesn't put pointless stuff in her books... everything has a meaning. Never underestimate Dumbledore! Harry makes mistakes too!  
Most importantly, there are some suspicious occurrences in the last chapters of H-BP. This is where we will make our final assumptions:

3) Snape kills Dumbledore. Some might find this hard to explain, but actually there is a simple explanation. In the chapter "The Cave" Harry and Dumbledore discuss what might happen should Dumbledore drink the green potion, pgs. 568-569, and I quote, "...he(Voldemort) would not want to immediately kill the person who reached this island," said Dumbledore. From this we can conclude that the drinker will eventually die after drinking the potion. Now also consider that if this potion were handmade by Voldemort himself, it is unlikely that there's an antidote. After Dumbledore drinks the potion, and they get back to Hogsmeade, the first person Dumbledore wants to see is Snape. This could be because if anyone can cure Dumbledore, it would be Snape since he is the Potions Master, after all. Unfortunately, Dumbledore gets cornered by Draco on the Astronomy Tower. Once Snape finally shows up, there are other Death Eaters present. Now, Dumbledore knows he is probably going to die; He calls out, "Severus..." REMEMBER, Dumbledore would not ever plead for his life! He was never afraid of death; he would have stood and faced his killer (that's what he did when Draco was about to kill him). He and Snape are both accomplished Legilimens and I believe they had a short "conversation" basically where Dumbledore said, "Severus, I am going to die anyway, so kill me now and you can continue to keep undercover with Voldemort." Snape looked at Dumbledore with revulsion and hatred... this is because he does not want to kill Dumbledore. Then the headmaster says, "Severus... please..." He does NOT say, "please don't." This means he wanted Snape to DO something, not DON'T DO something. Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him because it was their only choice. This is why Snape kills Dumbledore! More evidence to support this shows itself on pg. 604, "... Snape's pale face... was suffering with hatred just as it had been before he had cursed Dumbledore." Again, he hated what he had to do to Dumbledore. "...(Snape's) face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping, howling dog..." He is in pain because he killed a friend. But Snape couldn't plainly show his sadness and pain because, then, the other Death Eaters would notice.

4) Lastly, there are some other suspicious occurrences in the last chapters of H-BP. In Dumbledore's last moments on the Astronomy Tower Draco finds that he doesn't have murder in his blood; he just can't do it. This means that Lord Voldemort will kill him and maybe his family. Snape is forced to do it. At this point, he grabs Draco and begins to run out onto the Hogwart's grounds. Notice that Snape didn't just kill Draco where he stood. As they're fleeing, Snape continually tells Draco to run (pg. 602). I find it surprising that Snape would trust a boy to run into his own death (as Voldemort will kill him). I believe that Snape is protecting Draco. Once Snape saw Draco couldn't kill, perhaps he wished to save Draco. I believe he took Draco somewhere safe. Not to mention, part of the Unbreakable Vow was to protect Draco; it was never specified when Snape could stop, pg. 36.  
Another peculiar moment is when Snape and Draco are running across the Hogwart's grounds and Harry is chasing them. It is well known that only the Dark Lord is "allowed" to kill Harry, but I am surprised that Snape doesn't attempt to harm him as they're fleeing. If Snape hates Harry so much, you might think he would sneak in a painful jinx. But no, he simply runs and deflects Harry's spells as the boy tries but fails to stop him. In fact, another Death Eater tries to cast "Crucio" on Harry, but Snape stops him. Even though Snape says that Harry "belongs to the Dark Lord" (pg 603) that curse would not have killed Harry, so why does Snape care if he feels a little pain? Maybe because he is on Harry's side, the Order. Eventually Snape is forced to use a spell to stop Harry from chasing him, and because Harry called him a coward. Snape did this out of the old anger he had for James, not because of any angry feelings he may have for Harry.

Every one of these interpretations can, of course, be unimportant or interpreted differently. But J. K. Rowling likes to throw us curve balls and keep us thinking. The conclusion that Snape is working for the good guys is as good as any other. I wanted to reveal to other readers that there is more than one possibility; never jump to any conclusion too quickly (especially the first and the most obvious one). Consider the alternatives; Rowling likes to surprise us! 


End file.
